pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Beheeyem
|} Beheeyem (Japanese: オーベム Ohbem) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 42. Biology Beheeyem is a brown extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. It communicates by flashing its multi-colored fingers. Beheeyem can change the memories of its opponents, being able to erase or even rewrite them. In the anime Major appearances Beheeyem made its anime debut in Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! under the ownership of Leon, a.k.a. the "Dream Thief". Multiple Beheeyem appeared in Capacia Island UFO!, searching for a that fell in Capacia Island when their flying saucer crashed there. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Colress' Beheeyem participated in the Unova Pokémon League while its Trainer was disguised as Hood Man, and was loaned to Ghetsis after N's Castle emerged. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Beheeyem appears as the Burst form of Rabine. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=606 |name2=Beheeyem |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Beheeyem is based on , one of the more popular kinds of . Judging from 's Pokédex entry, it and its evolution may also be based on the or the . Additionally, Beheeyem's design resembles a person wearing a hat and trenchcoat and is likely based on stereotypical spies, shady figures, , or government agents in connection with alien sightings. The colored dots on its hands resemble the colorful faces of the invaders in the ; the aliens in the film had green, blue and red dots just like Beheeyem's coloration. Considering its species names, physical appearance, and powers, it may also be based on a brain. Name origin Beheeyem is a corruption of the abbreviation , an old-fashioned term used to refer to extraterrestrials. Ohbem may be a combination of orb and (pronounced as a single word in Japanese). Oh may also refer to 大 ō'' (large) and ''bem may also refer to beam (referencing s from ). In other languages , orb and |fr=Neitram|frmeaning=From reversed |es=Beheeyem|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Megalon|demeaning=From mega and encephalon |it=Beheeyem|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=벰크 Bemk|komeaning=From BEM and |zh_cmn=大宇怪 Dàyǔguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Бехийем Bekhiyem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Megalon fr:Neitram it:Beheeyem ja:オーベム pl:Beheeyem zh:大宇怪